


I Can't Let Go Of What's In Front Of Me- the sexy editions of certain chapters of The Only Exception

by Merlins_Lancelot



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Pegging, Smut, Vaginal Sex, gross amounts of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_Lancelot/pseuds/Merlins_Lancelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where the smutty alternative chapters of The Only Exception will be posted, as my friend who requested the fic specified no sex scenes of a graphic nature. Enjoy! If there is a particular kink or prompt you think would fit in with the pairings in this fic, i am accepting suggestions and requests :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Let Go Of What's In Front Of Me- the sexy editions of certain chapters of The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Only Exception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769444) by [Merlins_Lancelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_Lancelot/pseuds/Merlins_Lancelot). 



“So I love you,” he said, and she smiled.

            “And I love you,” she replied, leaning in slightly. “So are you finally going to kiss me?” she asked and he smiled.

            “I think I can manage that,” he whispered, and then finally, his lips were on hers. He kissed her softly, then nipped at her lower lip. She opened her mouth slightly and suddenly his mouth was fire upon hers, his tongue licking into her mouth gently, and eliciting a high pitched whine from her throat. He eased up, kissing her softly before pulling away to rest his forehead on hers.

            “That was…” She panted, out of breath from the dizzying sensation.

            “Amazing. Yes. I have waited so long to love you. Too long, I have waited for you to look at me like you are looking at me right now.”

            “I know the feeling. What time is it?” she asked abruptly, adjusting her position in order to straddle his hips, and wondered vaguely if she was in any danger of breaking the chair.

            “Almost 2:30, why?” he asked, breathless, hands wandering to rest on her ass and squeeze gently.

            “Well, I was thinking why don’t we order in and spend the afternoon here? In your room? Blinds closed?” she whispered and he leaned forward to claim her lips once more, this time in a filthy kiss that left her body screaming for more of him.

            “That sounds like a fine idea,” he growled, and stood, pulling her legs around his waist and carrying her in to the room. Once they had privacy, he pushed her up against a wall and kissed her neck with the enthusiasm of a dying man. She whimpered and started to grind her hips against his desperately. He responded, thrusting upwards hungrily, until he noticed how hot and damp his trousers were. “You’re not wearing any panties, are you?”

            “How did you guess?” she moaned breathlessly.

            “My trousers are soaked, love.”

            “Don’t hear you complaining,” she gasped as he sucked a bruise into her neck.

            “I’m not,” he growled  and guided her hands down to undo trousers and tug his briefs down just enough for him to lift her above him, and guide himself gently into her.

            “Oh god! You’re…wow. Give me a minute,” she breathed, and he immediately looked concerned.

            “You’re not hurt are you? We can stop,” he said gently, and she shook her head.

            “Don’t you dare stop. I’m just…adjusting. You’re huge,” she said and he grinned, pulling her dress up a bit and she tugged it off, pulling at his sweater next. He held her tightly so she was secure in his arms. “Might as well get naked if I’m just sitting on your cock,” she joked and he kissed her, pulling back so she could pull his sweater off. She gripped his arms tightly, admiring the muscles she had suspected were hiding beneath the layers, but didn’t have proof until now.

            “How are you?” he asked, stroking her hair.

            “Move,” she whispered, throwing her head back as he pulled almost all the way out of her, and then thrust back in wildly.

            “You are so tight,” he moaned, drunk on pleasure from her touch, her warm inviting flesh clenching around him with every thrust.

            “Well, you are my first man,” she managed to gasp before a whine escaped her lips when he adjusted his position, angling himself so he was hitting that sweet spot, his fingers dancing around her clit. His thrusts became more erratic, and she knew he was close. He leaned in and bit down on her collarbone as his thumb pressed against her clit and she came, orgasm washing over her while his hips stuttered and then stilled as he spilled inside her. He gently pulled out, not setting her down on the ground just yet. How he had any remaining strength yet, she did not know, but he carried her in his arms to the bed, and gently laid he down, pulling the blankets over her so she would not get cold.

            “Was that…good, for you? Did you, I don’t know. Did you enjoy it?” he asked, nervously, blushing furiously.

            “William, my darling, it was beautiful. You are exquisite. I just hope I didn’t ruin it for you.”

            “Roxy, that was the singularly most powerful experience of my life, to be so in sync with someone else. And the fact that that person was you? Even better,” he assured her and she smiled contentedly. She threw the blankets off herself and spread her legs.

            “Ready to do it again?” she asked, and he sighed deeply. She was undeniably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

            “Of course,” he said, and she expected him to sink himself deep within her, but instead he started kissing her chest, paying more attention to her breasts now that the urgency of the moment had passed. He took her nipple between his teeth and tugged. Her back arched and she couldn’t make a sound. He gave the other the same ministrations, and then kissed his way down her stomach, tongue dipping briefly in her belly button, then pausing to nip and bite at her hip, then sucked a red mark in to the inside of her thigh.

            “Can I?” he paused and she nodded.

            “Please do,” she whined and his tongue was plunging inside her with surprising dexterity and expertise. His lips suckled at her clit and then his tongue was penetrating her once more, velvet gentle heat guiding her to her second orgasm. But when he felt her clenching desperately, he moved up to kiss her soundly, and she welcomed his tongue in her mouth as he pushed his length inside her welcoming heat. He thrust gently, then rolled on to his back with her on top of him.

            “Ride me?” he asked, shyly, and she whined as she lowered herself all the way so she was fully seated on him.

            “Of course,” she breathed and slowly worked her hips up and down over him. He moaned, pawing gently at her breasts and admiring her absolute beauty. She was moving faster now, having found the angle she was searching for, and he held her thighs while she bounced on his cock, and almost screamed in ecstasy when he thrusted upwards into her. She slowed and he thrust harder and faster and then they were both coming with no warning, almost in unison, and she fell forward on to his chest, spent and in complete bliss.

            “You are brilliant,” she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

            “You are the brilliant one, my darling. I am just delighted to be the one to love you.”

            “I love you, so much. Let’s rest up and then try some new things, shall we? I have a few ideas,” she winked, trying to be seductive but he could see she was all tired out.

            “Am I to look forward to a consistent one track mind, or is this simply the honeymoon phase?”

            “I’m insatiable,” she replied, trying to be funny, but he groaned longingly.

            “You’re going to kill me, you know that?”

            “I hope not,” she sighed sleepily, curling herself up to his chest and falling asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think


End file.
